Spyro's Legacy II: Resuraction and Salvation
by Cornys
Summary: Spyro & Cynder are aging and their fighting abilities are compromiced. Now a new dragon must be called upon to rid the land of a new evil. Spyro and Cynder's eternal lives lye in the ballence. Part 2. Easily can be read as stand alone. Complete!
1. Destiny's Calling

Welcome to the Second installment of the Spyro's Legacy Series. If you have not yet read the First installment and want to read this I give you 2 options.  
1. Read _Spyro's Legacy I: Resurection and Salvation._ It would be easyest to find it by going into my profile and finding the link to it there at the bottom of the page.  
2. The second option would be to read this quick summery of the Series up to this point. (Obviously don't read this if you want to read the first installment.)

**_Last time on Spyro's Legacy: _**

_Spyro lifted his head from a hard stone floor. Confusion enveloped Spyro for a moment while he stared off into the starry sky._

_"Spyro" Came a voice._

_Spyro's confusion melted away from joy. "Ignitus! We did it!" He exclaimed._

_Ignitus's voice laughed "Indeed we have, young one."_

_Spyro over flowed with joy and yet there was something there in the back of his mind nagging at him. "Ignitus, What did you mean when you said that have never done right by either of us?"_

_"Spyro, this is one of the many reasons that I have came to you. I must confess something."_

_"What is it?" Spyro asked nervously. Mabey he had not know Ignitus so well as he though he had. He suddenly felt unsure of himself._

_"It was my first group of hatch-lings, Spyro, ten generations before your own birth. I was the newly appointed Fire Guardian. A new young dragon was comming through the ranks quicker than that of everybody else so I took him_ _aside one day to help him along in his advancement. After all he had to master all of the elements rather than just one."_

_Spyro suddenly felt as though the whole world had fallen out from underneath of him. "It was Malefor wasn't it?"_

_"Indeed. At the end of that day he had completely mastered the element of fire. He had thanked me for allowing his training to move at a different pace than all of the other masters had allowed him. He was not much different from the likes of you."_

_"So I am destined for the same fate." Spyro realised aloud._

_*****_

Sarah continued to fly towards the eastern horizon. The sun was no longer in her eyes as the day set in.

_"When you get to this village there will be a secluded home towards the western outskirts. It will be empty and you will claim it as your own."_

"All right" Sarah stammered.

_"There you will give birth to a dragon. Now you are not to take this egg to the dragon temple. You have to raise your hatchling in your house and keep him away from all of the outside world. Then we might think about letting you free."_

Sarah became visably giddy.

_"However!" _It warned _"If you or your hatchling make your way back to the temple before his thirteenth birthday. You take his egg to the temple or what ever we will possess you once more."_

Sarah began to figure that in fifteen or so years that she would be free. In terms of a dragon's life that wasn't that long. However Spyro and company had not got to the piece of telling her that eggs only hatch on one night a century. This way all dragon's are all the same age.

_"We are going to get you lost now." _the voices said and with that Sarah's vision and consciousness went away.

*****

Cynder turned towards Spyro and Terrador. The only remaining dark dragon launched a bright green ball towards Terrador. It hit him in the neck. Spyro wasted no time and engulfed he enemy in a ball of fire. The dragon's burn covered body stopped and flopped to the ground.

Terrador folded over on himself. Spyro quickly moved over to the Earth Guardian.

"Take me back to the temple." Terrador said weakly.

*****

"It.. has been.... my plesure." Terrador spat out. The final color from his face faded as his eyes closed one last time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation_**

**Chapter 1  
Destiny's Calling  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alnor looked down at his silky purple paws as he flew through the air towards the place that his mother had defined as "The Temple of the Guardians".

Her history lessons always spoke of places such as these. Never would she speak of the simple things that they could actually go and see. Most often she would lecture about a "Dragon of Destiny" that had saved the world from a great evil and had started the "New Age of Peace" that they now lived in.

Usually his mind would wander while he stared blindly back at her. Not hearing a word of her rambling.

Everyday up until this point Alnor's life had been made up of these history lessons for the first few hours of his day. Then his mother would leave the house and go into town; not coming back home until darkness had fallen.

Then two days ago, on his thirteenth birthday, she had told him in in a torrent that he was one such "Dragon of Destiny" and that he would have to journey to "The Temple of the Guardians" where his destiny would begin to take shape.

They then set out and flew high above the clouds for more than a day. Then all at once she stopped talking and told him that he was on his own. That he was to "fly with morning sun to his back and the evening sun to his face" until he arrived at "The Temple of the Guardian's"

It had been five days ago that she had left him on his own. He had watched as island after island had passed by his feet. The blue water never leaving his view until just a few days ago. It was night when the transition had changed and he did not realize it had happened until the first rays caressed the landscape.

He was now flying through the spotless sky towards a place that he was beginning to accept never existed. His mother had been crazy all along. He was no "Dragon of Destiny". Heck he wasn't even hardly a dragon at all. He hadn't even seen or talked to any other dragon than his mom. How could he be as powerful as she said he was just because of his color.

His wings were now aching ravenously from the constant flying. He though about descending to the ground and eking out a life down there. His mom could not possibly be right. His future was to be a hermit. To be excluded from the population and just live alone without love or compassion. To endure alone the elements.

But he flew on. Only to find a more desirable home now. Rather than find his mother's crazy temple.

*********

Spyro and his fellow guardians stood around a blue puddle in the floor. All of them stared off into it wondering what it was that the bright yellow young one was seeing.

In the far back of the room Cynder stood in the door way. Her scales had faded away to a light gray tone. A few of her ivory head spikes had broken off through the years. Her once silky wing membranes had started to corrode at the tail end and holes now shone through.

Spyro had too aged. His row of spikes that ran down from his forehead to his tail barb had drooped over to their sides. His wings also had their small holes but his skin has retained it's purple hue.

Spyroandhis guardian friends were waiting for the vision to come to the young Lightning Guardian; Nate. The years had done their number upon the old Guardians. They had already bonded themselves with nature by then. Their entities else where.

The older guardian of ice, Adar, looked up from the pool and looked over at Spyro. His crystal eyes looked at Spyro respectively.

"You say that you have had, dreams, of this one?"

Spyro too looked up "Yes, I think that he is coming but I can not be sure. The powers of the evil that opposes us is undefined and we must be careful. Should one of us meet this force I shall not be able to protect us as I once was,"

The Earth Guardian, Welgor, looked up from the gazing pool and glanced over to Spyro with wide eyes.

"You mean that the shadow may be able to intrude upon our dreams?!"

"We can not know. With it's expanding power who knows,"

Welgor shook his dark green head and cringed before looking over to the golden Nate who was gazing into the pool still trying to conjure up an image of the new purple dragon who was supposed to be born thirteen years before. "You see anything yet? I'm tired of sitting here every-other-night waiting" he said lightly annoyed.

"No," replied Nate entranced "It takes a great deal of time to see somebody who you have not seen with your eyes"

Adar looked over at his fellow guardian. "Patience, Welgor, you mustn't rush things."

Welgor turned his head and shook it in disbelief but didn't reboot.

Spyro looked to Welgor in disbelief then turned to Cynder and smiled.


	2. A Long Awaited Meeting

**_Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation_**

**Chapter 2  
A Long Awaited Meeting**  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Spyro and Cynder laid curled in the corner of their fire guardian quarters. The walls of which were completely stenciled with an erratic design in yellow and red. In the center of the room there was a large torch flame and the room was besides empty.

"You know you were right about Welgor. He's getting more and more like young Sparx everyday" Spyro said from the tail area of Cynder.

"I don't know if I'll be able to put up with that again." Cynder said grimly.

"I hope he shapes up like Sparx did," Spyro snuggled deeper into Cynder while he said it. The nights at the temple that time of year often got chilly and the torch did not offer much heat. Spyro began to flash-back to Welgor's inauguration. He felt his heart start to loose the slightest amount of content with his life right before his vision and hearing started to fade away and he was absorbed into his past.

*****

_The wind whipped upon their faces as the snow flew past on his home island in the far north. That day the ice element had completely taken over and with each new breath one could feel the air go down their throat in a icy torrent._

_That day Terrador was with them for the final time. He, as by tradition, was in attendance to swear the powers over to his colleague. The ranks of Welgor's friends and fellow islanders a long with Spyro, Cynder and the other guardians watched as Terrador's responsibilities were passed onto the next generation. For the guardians is was a solemn day. It was as if is was Terrador's funeral, though they had all ready had it._

_Spyro skipped forward in his memory of the day to his final conversation with Terrador._

_"Spyro," He had said, his older face that Spyro had grow accustomed to gone and his middle aged face that he had first know returned. "You know I'm not very good with these good-bye things"_

_"You told me that after you had realized you were at an end." Spyro said grimly. Trying to act as if he wasn't dead. He had never been able to act the same around spirits as he did a live person._

_"I know.... You have been all that we could have hoped for before we saw you. You never said 'no' or quit when we asked something of you. You did it. But I must ask something of you."_

_Spyro looked up from his lower chin to his eyes waiting for his request._

_"Now before you say anything know that you will be going against you guardian's oath."_

_Spyro cocked his adult head and wondered how anything good could go against the oath but then he remembered Cyril telling him that "all of the indecancys of the living are shed upon death and all secrets are shown to bare"_

_"I trust your judgement"_

_"Good, I'm going to have to ask you to not teach the next purple dragon any use of the earth element."_

_Spyro squinted one eye and raised the other. "Now I'm beginning to wonder why I have trusted you"_

_"Do not worry Spyro, you're loyalty has not been misplaced. There are just reasons but you must not teach him these powers but I am not allowed to entrust you with these. Otherwise the creator's plan 'May go awry' as he said"_

_Spyro's mind was boggled. "You mean..." he cut himself off and shook his head in awe._

_"Yes indeed. He said that he still had big plans for you before you get to meet him._

_"I must go now. Spiritual life is very different. I can not talk to the living with out magical power. I have nearly exhausted it all ready. Good-bye Spyro"_

_"Thanks for everything Terrador," Spyro said a tear in his eye._

_"No thank-you" he said. His figure disappearing into the air leaving Spyro to his lonesome._

___*****_

Spyro returned from his flash back with that. His cerebral activities stopped streaming to Cynder and she simultaneously returned to her own sences. The magic that the two had crafted with their 'light power' that they had discovered shorty after they had defeated Malefor cut off and the slow draining of Spyro's emotion ceased.

"Why did you have that dream?" asked Cynder. "You haven't had it before have you?"

"No," Spyro said "But I think I know why. Come on. I think we're about to meet somebody new!"

*****

Alnor lifted his front paw to his face and whipped his eyes. He was not seeing what he was. It was a dream. That much was clear. When he removed his paw the vision was the same. There was a large temple directly in front of the evening sun. The details were shaded but from the short distance away he was it was evident what he was seeing. There was indeed an ancient temple in front of him. Maybe, just maybe that crazy mother of his knew something.

Alnor set himself down upon the stone stoop of the temple that overlooked the rare mushroom forest below. His tail and wings twitched at his sides as he approached the doors.

"What if mother is wrong and I'm not a 'dragon of destiny'. What would they do?"

Thousands of honorable deaths crossed his mind ranging from burning to being squashed. He couldn't bare the thought of what could come out of that temple should it not be "The Temple of the Guardians"

He slowly walked up to the door and stared at it. The impending decision weighing heavily on his mind.

Then slowly he drew back his paw and kicked the door. The door emitted a loud thud as it retaliated from the attack.

He stood there for a second and nobody came. He slowly began to wonder if there was anybody even there.

But then an old dragon's voice came from behind the door. "I'm coming. Hold on,"

Alnor told him self to fly away. He commanded his body to leave but he was frozen with fear. His feet stayed planted as the door creaked open revealing a large old purple dragon. At first glance of Alnor his face light up with excitement.

"Ah young one, we have been expecting you for sometime now!"

"Come on in and make yourself at home." came another voice from behind the purple one.

Alnor peered around the corner looking for the unseen dragon but he could not see anybody. He began to tremble wildly. He had not spoken to anyother than his mother before. In fact the only time he had even left his house before then was when he was taught to fly.

"Young dragon do not be afraid" reasured the purple one "you are among friends,"


	3. Nerves of Mush

******_Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation_**

******Chapter 3  
Nerves of Mush  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alnor's wings and tail shook wildly from his nerves as his rubbery legs carried his into the temple. The Gigantic head of the purple one studied him as he entered.

Slowly the dark body of an older black dragon came into view. Just then Alnor remembered the first "dragon of destiny". A purple dragon with a black mate. Allegedly these two had "created the age of peace" that they lived then lived in.

Alnor stopped and looked over to the mammoth purple mass beside him. "S...S...py...ro?" he asked. His eyes wide with amazement.

The body shifted towards him and faced him straight on. The large caring eyes of his staring into his. Alnor felt like looking away but he found himself unable to do so. "Yes, it is." 'The Dragon of Destiny' acknowledged.

Alnor was suddenly overtaken by awe. His vision started to blur. Spyro's eyes quickly showed shock. He moved his paw quickly underneath Alnor to break his fall. Alnor waited for the feeling upon his chest but it never came as his eye sight was completely enveloped in black.

*****

Spyro looked into the hatching's eyes. The nervousness showing through his yellow eyes as he waited to hear his response.

"Yes, it is." replied Spyro not knowing what to expect from the young one.

The young one blinked his eyes a couple of times quickly. Spyro's knowledge of facial expression that he had acquired from the old Chronicler years ago indicated that the purple one before him either lusted for him or was shocked. In his earlier days Spyro would have had to think about it for a few seconds but his ripe age ruled out the first option.

The young one's eyes began to stay shut for subsequently longer periods. Spyro realized what was happening and quickly moved his paw to his chest just in time to catch his fall.

"What was that?" asked Cynder concerned.

"I think he fainted..." said Spyro. He looked down at the live body in his paws and then looked back up to Cynder. "Go get the other guardians. I think that they will want to meet him"

Cynder then left through the door that she had entered through a few moments before and went to the other guardians quarters.

After the battle with Malefor, Spyro and Terrador had recreated the temple with their earth abilities. When they had done so they had decided to add a new corridor to house the guardians.

Soon Cynder came back with the guardians in tow.

"There's that pesky one!" Said Welgor. If he was groggy from the early evening wake up he did not show it.

"Indeed he has come to us" said the lightning dragon Nate. The one who had been trying so hard to get a glimpse of him for so long.

Spyro felt the life in his arms begin to reawaken. He set him to the floor but kept one paw beneath him as to keep him up.

"He is coming back?" asked Welgor.

"Yeah," said Spyro, slightly annoyed at the unneeded question.

Cynder walked over to her mate and put her velvety wing around him. The magic that bonded them together as mates began to strengthen with the gesture as they turned their attention back to the new comer

'It's like were watching the child we never had hatch,' thought Spyro as he released his hold on the dragon's underbelly and placed his tail on top of Cynder's.

*****

Alnor awoke from his trance and found himself surrounded by more large dragons. The ones that had been there before were now embraced and the three new comers stood wing to wing in the doorway on the side opposite of him.  
"Welcome back!" Exclaimed the mossy green dragon. "You know how long we have been..."

"Welgor, might you be quiet?" Interrupted the Blue and white one on his right. "The youngster is most assuredly shocked. Give him time to take it in,"

Welgor glared back to his adversary and opened his mouth then shut it again. The other guardian's smiled at that and then turned their attention back to Alnor.

He could feel his feet begin to shake underneath his weight. The glare of the five adults in the room seamed to eat into his sanity. Most of the eyes seemed warm and caring but the whole thing felt unfamiliar, weird.

"I should say something" he thought to himself. A familiar feeling welled up in his throat and an involuntary yawn escaped his mouth.

"Tired?" asked the black one who was wrapped around Spyro. Cynder was her name he believed but he did not know for certain.

Alnor nodded. "I... I have not sl-lep-lept in a week." He said. The feeling he got from her was odd. He felt like jumping upon her and tearing into her. Her body was so... beautiful.

"Come with us young one," she said letting go of Spyro and walking towards the exit where the guardians were. "tonight we get some sleep, tomorrow we'll get acquainted with one another."

The guardians all nodded. Then they retreated through the doorway and one by on they entered their respective rooms. Until Spyro and Alnor were the only ones remaining out in the hallway.

"You may sleep with us tonight" said Spyro seeing the confused look on Alnor's face.

"Do-do... you go to bed... th-th-this early... every day?"

"Yeah, an ancestor told us that to go to bed early and awake early keeps the mind and body in great shape. So that's what we do."

Alnor shyly acknowledged before entering the room with Spyro.

The couple of Spyro and Cynder curled up in the corner and Alnor stayed standing in the center of the room near the torch.

"Come," said Cynder "we won't bite"

Alnor considered the option for a moment then moseyed over to the pair and joined their ball. Alnor could feel the body of the one that he had an odd lust for upon him but his tired state kept his emotions in check as he drifted into a deep sleep. Of the which he had not had in six days.


	4. The Dragons of Destiny

_**Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation**_

**Chapter 4**  
**The Dragon's of Destiny  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Spyro sat on the sandy beach. The hologram of Cyril, the former guardian of ice on a back-ground of never ending water._

_"Well Spyro I suppose my journey through the physical life is through. There is so much I want to tell you but as it stands I can not speak long. This life has it's restrictions. The manna that you'd normally use to make ice shards I must now reserve to just speak. It's most inconvenient"_

_Spyro nodded._

_"This life has it's advantages as well I suppose. I feel weightless. Like everything I had been fighting for for all of those years is not my responsibility any more. All of the indecencies of the living are shed upon death and all secrets are shown to bare. How ever you try to hide them I can see right into all of the living. Like Adar. He used to have females come over to him home when he was younger and he would pay them to have intercourse."_

_Spyro looked at him funny._

_"He now regrets this so I would not fret ,Spyro, but know that nothing you do is ever secret Spyro. Nothing."_

_"I see"_

_"Spyro I have a rather dark prophecy to report to you."_

_"Yes?" Spyro asked nervous._

_"It says that soon, before you join the heavens, there will be a colossus war. One of not only the living but the long gone. It will not be upon this land, nor any other of us have seen before. It will be a dark land that may only be described as a shadow land. It speaks of the two 'Dragon's of Destiny' The only two such creatures who were unable to serve the darkness that had created them. The aging hero and the frightful youth as they are referenced. I can only assume that it's referring to you and the next purple dragon to come two centuries from now. The ancestors predicted this to be the end of days. 'The clash of the worlds' The victor to live out their eternity, and the other to be condemned to eternal death."_

_Spyro's large eyes glared back at the former guardian. In his mind thoughts of what it could all mean. He though of what eternal death would be like. Just nothing. Only once before had he had such a feeling. Then he was still with his adoptive family of dragonflies. Between then and the Dawn of the Dragon he hadn't the time to ponder what laid beyond life._

_"Do you know what it is over?" he asked. The second thing that came to his mind was rather or not Cynder's dark past could come back to haunt her and separate their ferry tail._

_"From all I can see it is simply a battle between the light and the dark. How it will happen and what will happen is still a mystery. But one of the ancestors informed me that he was told to have all new comers conserve their energy for the fight. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it its nessecarry. We have always known of the prophecy written in the book of the ancetors. After you had defeated Malefor we weren't sure that it had still applied. Now, however, I am certian."_

_"It does not bother me,"_

_"You should not try to lie to the nonliving Spyro. I know it does. Thank you for everything you'd done for us. Without you this world would not exist Spyro."_

_"What else was I to do?"_

_Cyril smiled_

_"You could have joined Malefor" he joked._

_"Right"_

_"Well, Good-bye Spyro" said the fading face of Cyril. The final flakes of snow dissolving into the tropical air of Adar's homestead. Spyro was to never see Cyril again._

*****

Spyro awoke from his flash back, and, Cynder along with him, got up. Making sure to not wake Alnor who was in the middle of the two.

"Why hadn't you told me of that before?" asked Cynder. Sadness clearly over coming her.

"I did not want to worry you honey." he replied appologeticly avoiding her gaze.

"Ah, Who else did you tell of this?" she whispered as if unraveling a secret plot.

"All of the guardians"

"Terrador? Adar? Nate? Welgor? All of them?"

"I told you that I did not want to worry you. I wouldn't let anything come in between me and you honey."

Cynder shook her aging head at him. "I suppose we'd best get some sleep. I can't blame you. I'd have done the same I suppose"

With that the two curled back up around Alnor and fell into a shallow dreamless sleep.

*****

Alnor awoke late the next afternoon to arguing voices. He thought to get up but suddenly the voices spiked in volume and he decided to stay put.

"As a purple dragon he should be allowed to master all four elements! Not just three!" He recognized the voice of the annoying green dragon.

"Not only should he, but you are breaking you're oath!"

"I know.." said Spyro's calm voice "But it must be this way. Otherwise our hopes for the impending war may be in grave danger."

_"They arguing about me. I'd best stay out of it"_ Alnor thought. Soon he found himself back into a deep sleep despite the ruckus.


	5. Ancient Memories

Spyro's Legacy

**A/N:** **If you are mixing up the new guardians know that you'll only need to know Welgor, the mossy green earth guardian who acts lke Sparx. Enjoy this special sick day edition of Spyro's Legacy. (I'm sick today from school with strep throat and it's like 2 P.M. here. If it's crap it's because I'm sick and writing before 10. Thanks for reading in advance **

Chapter 5  
Ancient Memories

* * *

Alnor awoke early two nights after he had first fallen asleep to a large purple wing shaking him.

"Wake up" The large 'Dragon of Destiny' said "Today we are to start your training"

Alnor rolled over onto his side silently. The two nights of rest had restored his health, but the tired feeling that came along the way remained.

"Come on," Spyro said softly. "The other's are waiting"

Alnor pondered his options for a second but then pulled up onto his feet and walked beside Spyro into the main entry way; there the other three guardians meet them along with Cynder.

"Great! I get to watch this yet another time! This time I don't even get to train you when it's all over either!" said the annoying mossy green dragon.

"Now, Welgor we've talked about this for two days now." reminded the blue guardian.

"Bah! I'm not sticking around to watch this!" and with that Welgor walked out of the room and was gone.

They all looked from one to the other with questioning looks, but then unhindered looked to Spyro to begin.

"Ok, Alnor have you used any of the elements before?"

Alnor shook his head.

"Ok then" he said looking to the ceiling as though an answer would be there. "This might be a little harder than I thought it would be"

"Can't you just teach him?" asked a voice from out side the room.

"Welgor, I don't know what element he is yet, so we can't know what to teach him first." Spyro replied

"What? He's purple! He's every element"

"No, What element he would have been should he not have been purple. I would have been a fire dragon for example."

"Whatever" with that Welgor left once more.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way..." Spyro paused to see if there was going to be a response. Nothing "We can get on with your basic training"

The other dragons retired into their respective doorway and waited there. Leaving Alnor alone trembling in the center.

"Ok here in a second a few dummies will appear. You hit then with your tail. Ok?"

Alnor nodded and three dummies appeared around him. Alnor threw his tail at one and it was sliced in half. The next one closed in on him and he instinctively slapped it with his tail.

Alnor heard the last one come at him from behind and he spun around with his tail extended. It soon was sent sprawling around on the floor before it disappeared along with the others.

"Good, Now this time use your horns."

Three more dummies appeared. Alnor ran at the first one and it was sent, with three stab holes in it, onto the floor. The next two suffered the same fate before they all three disappeared.

"Nice, do what ever you want to this time." Spyro said right before six dummies appeared.

Alnor instantly jumped into the air and flew up above them. Then he quickly swooped down and stabbed two of them with his horns, sending them sailing into the wall where their straw insides flew ever which way. Alnor then ascended and stared them down planning his next move. After a few seconds Alnor turned straight down and drove right down upon one of them. A loud thump was made and Alnor was sent to the floor.

One of the other manikins stood right over him and scratched him on the stomach. The pain shot him up instantly. He made quick work of it and the other two.

"Come here, I must see your wound"

Alnor slowly walked over to Spyro and stood waiting for further instruction.

"Roll over" he said sympathetically

Alnor did and Spyro inspected his stomach. Blood oozed out of the slice and slid down his side. The crimson blood staining the purple scales. Cynder, the only one other than Spyro who had not left came over and observed the wound too.

Alnor felt something deep within his lower waist begin to expand. What it was he hadn't an idea but Cynder seamed to induce the feeling. Maybe it was because she was a female he thought.

"I think that you should take him to the crystals" Cynder said at last. "Maybe the long trip exhausted his natural supply of manna"

"Well enough... Follow me" with that Spyro lead the two out of the training room and into the old tunnels out side of the temple. There were thousands of crystals all over the place. Alnor drew up to one of them and placed his front paw onto it.

"Go ahead and break them. Your body will absorb them and strengthen you"

Alnor quickly swiped at the crystals and his body absorbed them. He did so with a few more and then stopped. "What ar..re they?"

"They are the feelings of all of us. Every so much feeling creates the respective crystals here. Fortunately the negative feelings of others go else where. They like to consume the positive feelings."

"The green ones increase your magic ability. The red ones heal you." Cynder added "When I first saw this place it was entirely empty from war."

"Yeah, now look at it" Spyro said

Alnor thought it over then asked "What war"

"Oh a long time ago there was another purple dragon. One that came along before me. He was possessed by the darkness that he had been created from rather than resisting it as you and I have with the help of others. Then nobody knew what was going on to him and they banished him. The world wouldn't be the same for another thousand years."

"Until you and Cynder..." he trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Indeed" Cynder said

"Would you like to like to have our memory of how it went down?" Spyro asked "You deserve to; it's part of our races history"

Alnor nodded yes.

"Your memory or mine?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"How painful was yours?"

"Not very" Cynder replied

"Mine neither... You want to just give him both? One after the other"

"Sure"

Spyro looked back to Alnor "When you get a memory transferred you automatically feel the same emotions that the person who actually had it did; the pain, everything. You sure? It's rather painful."

"I'm ready" Alnor replied. All of these years his mother had been talking about how increasable it would have been to watch the new age be called in. Now here he was getting the opportunity.

"Just let yourself go" Cynder said, and with that Alnor was taken to a land far, far away. In both time and distance.

****

*****

* * *

**Nope guys sorry. Not going to write that quite yet. I will though don't worry. Anyhow there you have it Chapter 5. hope you enjoyed and I invite you to read Spyro's Love in the M section if you are allowed. Also this is the last of the T rated chapters. After this you'll have to go to the M section to get your Spyro's Legacy fix. Reality calls my writing and I'm not going to be one to sugar coat my writing. I write exactly what I think would happen. Please review.**

**Also note that if you are mixing up the new guardians it only will matter that you remember Welgor, the mossy green earth guardian who acts lke Sparx.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

**Chapter 6 will be out Tommorow!!!!**


	6. Times of Old

**_Spyro's Legacy_**

Chapter 6  
Times of Old

* * *

_Spyro fluttered down through the center of the Earth. Cynder and a huge evil looking dragon right in front of him. The adrenaline inside of Spyro bubbled in his veins. Sweat raced down his face and dripped down onto the stone shelf below. His limbs ached from the beating that they had taken on and the work they had done. In the back ground infernos raged ramped from the immense pressure the world was putting upon this place. The heat was sweltering._

_"You can not defeat me! I Am eternal" taunted Malefor as he landed upon a brilliant purple shaded stone. He then shot a huge purple wave of energy out of his mouth towards where Spyro and Cynder flew._

_Spyro was hit by a sudden on rush of fear; he was lost as to what to do. The wave bared down upon the two as the frustration within Spyro welled up. We was going to die right here. Everything that he, the guardians, Cynder, the moles, Hunter, everybody had fought for before was going to fail right here. Anger quickly came at him and then he saw only one option left._

_He let out his furry attack. Filled with all of the hate and fusteration that had built up durring the whole battle and he could feel Cynder do the same due to their chain connection. The three beams of energy met in the mid-ground with a dead heat. Neither side budged though._

_They stayed like that. Both Spyro and Cynder got more and more aggravated with each passing second and their reserve of bad emotions began to fail._

_"Just... Hang... On!" Spyro groanded from the stress._

_The two of them began to make one last push. Their bodes were draining of any and all hard feeling. The dark energy that they were using started to deplete it's reserves faster and faster as they attempted to over take the dark master in a rush._

_The air began to pulse with the energy. Suddenly there was a presence within Spyro that took him over, Spyro had no control of it but it aggravated the heck out of Spyro what ever it was._

_The power behind Spyro's beam became stronger and stronger the more the presence within his mind moved within him._

_Suddenly the meeting place for the beams began to creep it's way towards Malefor. Malefor gave a quick look of surprise before the larger beam of Spyro and Cynder took him._

_He was thrown back onto the glassy surface of the stone and slid a couple of yards before coming to a rest._

_A slight bit of relief came onto Spyro but was quickly erased by his fear and anger at the thing inside his head. Soon even the the relief disappeared as the Dark Master jumped to his feet and moved towards them. He was clearly out raged. He was to never make it to the couple though._

_At apparitions of five long lost ancestors came out of the glass stone and came into the air around Malefor. The sight of them made Spyro well with pride and all of his dark energy was exhausted. The annoying presence even stopped bothering him and soon it would stop._

_"What is this!" asked Malefor to an air of silence._

_The purple beings surrounded him from the sky and then dove down upon him. They then began to push him down into the purple stone._

_"NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Malefor in his final second of existence as he was taken under into the stone._

_The stone bagen to shine with a bright purple light as the earth began to break apart around Spyro and Cynder. Everything was slowly turning purple within their small capsule as it broke apart and started to become one with the endless expanse of Outer Space._

_Cynder started towards him "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." a look of deep sympathy bored onto her face._

_Spyro knew that he should be mad at her but he wasn't. The world was breaking apart. They were about to spend their final moments together in this place. His feelings towards her had never been quite like this._

_"Don't be. It's over now."_

_"So this is it?" Cynder asked. Evidently the same feelings resided within her._

_Spyro knew the answer but he didn't want to say it out loud._

_"Spyro" Came a familiar voice within his head. "When a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding it's self with nature. Offering hope for the future" A vision in his head showed him pulling the world back together with an unfamiliar feeling energy that looked like dark energy but felt like love._

_Suddenly the vision was gone and the world that was all but gone around their purple stone came back._

_"I know what I have to do." He said half to the voice in his head and half to Cynder before him. He looked at the world falling apart all around "Just get out of here Cynder." This decision wasn't easy. At least she and the others would get out of this alive._

_"Spyro No!.... You don't have to do anything. Lets just go."_

_The ground began to shake, and Spyro's view began to get blurry._

_"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart... But I think I can stop it... I think I'm ment to"_

_The two locked gazes for a few moments. "Then I with you" Cynder said. Her decision was easy. Without him there was nothing left in the world for her either._

_Spyro couldn't believe this turn of events but he jumped into the air and let every feeling there was take grip of him. The last thing he heard before he was over come by an immense pain was Cynder whisper_

_"I love you"_

_Suddenly everything was dark._

_"Ah young one." said the voice of the chronicler. "The first part of your destiny has been fulfilled"_

_"Where are we?" Spyro asked looking about and seeing little point's of light everywhere but nothing more._

_"Turn around" said the Chronicler. His voice now clearly behind him._

_Spyro whirled around as saw the world he had know before being ripped into millions of tiny pieces._

_"So is this it? Is everything over? Am I dead?"_

_"No but now it's up to you to put this world back together"_

*********

The world came back to Alnor. The room of crystals materializing around him once again.

Alnor opened his mouth to say something about what he had just felt. The feelings that had raced through Spyro all those many years ago was incredable. The odds that were stacked against him. Everything that could have and did go wrong. There was no way that that should have happened. One thing should have happened, but it didn't. Thank the ancestors it didn't. Alnor for the first time realized exactly who it was that he stood before. What he owed these two.

"I... I don't know... what... to say"

"You don't have to say anything" said Spyro.

"I didn't realize you loved me that much at that time." Cynder responded

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder "I loved you ever since we got back to the temple from convexivity honey"

"Really?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah"

The love that the two shared was strong and unmistakable. If only he could find one that would love him that much, but where?

"Who was the dragon in your mind right before you saved the world?" asked Alnor thinking back upon Spyro's memory.

"Ah that was Ignitus. The fire guardian before I was. He was the one who saved me before my birth. The one who taught me everything I know about fire and element-less fighting. With out him none of that could have happened. He brought us through the belt of fire created by the Destroyer and sacrificed his live in doing so to ensure ...that...." he trailed off; his eyes heavy. The thousand year wound had still not healed over.

Alnor looked from one to the other "I'm... sorry I didn't realize"

"Don't worry about it" Spyro said his eyes teary.

"Here I'll give you my memory now" Cynder said quickly.

Alnor nodded and the dark tunnel that they were in gave away once more.

*********

* * *

**Ok Guys there you have Chapter 6. The next one will be out sometime between later tonight or early next week.**

**If you remember one thing from this chapter remember the thing that was in Spyro's mind during the fight. Also hey that was my longest chapter yet. Cool.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

**P.S. I won't be writing Cynder's memory guys sorry. It would be a little too repetitive.**


	7. Warfang

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 7  
Warfang

* * *

After Cynder gave Alnor her memory of defeating Malefor they moved back to the training room and taught Alnor how to fight with out elements in full.

"So we still don't know what element he is naturally?" asked the lightning dragon, Nafe.

"Yes but we have trained him how to fight with out elements." said Spyro "We were going to take him to Warfang so he could meet some of his kind as by your request."

Nafe nodded, but Welgor would have none of it.

"The dragon doesn't even know how to use a single element yet. You can't take him to Warfang!"

"Why not?" Cynder asked. "The survival of our race rests with him. Can't he at least see some of those he will be fighting along side."

"Not until he learns hot to use an element he isn't!"

"Guys!" yelled the Ice guardian Adar. "Stop it. I'm the third vote and I say he's going. There is no argument."

Welgor act as though he was about to burst. First he had been denied the right to give Alnor his earth training. Now this. It wasn't fair. "WHAT EVER!" he yelled and stormed out of the room like a child.

"Wow" muttered Adar under his breath.

"Well" Spyro said "lets go" and with that Spyro, Cynder and Alnor went outside and took off for the dragon city.

****

*****

"Wh..what were you guys saying about me saving the world? Do you know what will happen?" Alnor asked once they were well on their way.

"Not really" admitted Spyro looking over at Alnor "All that we do know is that all that there is to see, is not all that there is... If that makes any sense" he said crunching up his elderly face thinking back upon what he had just said.

Alnor thought about it for a second "What is there not to see?"

"A whole 'nother world. One where those like Malefor normally reside. Us purple dragons have a close tie to that world and it tugs upon us at all times. Only our love for others can save us from it. Like Cynder keeps me sane for example. Before her it was my adoptive parents"

Alnor nodded. "_My mother must be the one who kept me from falling to the 'dark side_'" he thought.

On the rest of the way Spyro taught Alnor the history of the city and told him not to be nervous of the dragons. "None of them will do anything to you and if they even try to they'll wish they didn't."

As they closed in upon the city, (As Spyro told him they were) Alnor got more and more nervous. This could be his only chance to find a lover. One that could keep him from falling to the evil that Spyro had spoke of before.

Spyro on the other hand was hoping that Alnor would find one that he could love. If he didn't he couldn't use the extremely powerful light power during the battle against the dark side.

"There it is." said Cynder pointing out upon the horizon with her front paw.

Alnor watched as the little brown line come into view and slowly got larger.

Eventually the shape of a wall and then a few buildings came into view. Then slowly the entire seemingly endless expanse of city stretched out below them.

"Hello Spyro! Cynder!..." the dragon who had come up to the stopped short at the sight of Alnor. "And who would this be? I didn't know you guys had, had a kid. What's his name?" he asked. winking at Spyro.

Spyro chuckled. "No this is Alnor." he said "He's a little shy... Alnor this is..."

"I can tell him who I am. I'm not his age any more you know!" the orange dragon rebutted.

"Ok" Spyro said. A look that said that was sort of what he expected to happen.

"I'm Delphon and I'm the southern city guard here."

"Hello" Alnor said shyly avoiding his eyes.

"So what brings you guys here?" Delphon asked.

"Nothing really." Spyro said "Just showing Alnor the city."

"I see. Well I won't hold you guys up"

With that Delphon moved a side and the group flew on into the city. They flew on for a few minutes before Spyro signaled them to land.

Once upon the ground Alnor took in the stone city. The beautiful designs and the classical looking scenery were all new to Alnor who had hardly been out of his crude cave home.

_"Wow"_ he thought

Quickly his gaze was turned from the scenery to those who were looking at him and Spyro. They whispered amongst themselves. Many of them motioned towards him. One in particular was just staring at him. This one caught his eyes especially.

Her scarlet scales had a beautiful shine in the sunlight. Her shape looked as though it could not be better. Her eyes were a bright red too.

The sight of her made that feeling in Alnor's lower waist grow stronger and stronger.

Spyro noticed and stopped talking to who was talking to and dropped his head down to Alnor. "Go talk to her." he whispered "You can not go on being shy like this"

Alnor shook his head but was still unsure about himself. What if she like tried to kill him or something? Mechanically though he began to walk forward despite all of his attempts to stop. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty before him though, and she couldn't keep her's off of him.

"Hello" he said softly to her.

"Hello" She said a lot louder "My name's Jessica. Where have you been that I haven't seen you before?" she asked.

"I lived on another island before" he whispered. "My name is... Alnor."

"I love that name." She replied smiling. The two still had their eyes locked. "You want to go to my house?" she asked.

"I...I...I don't... know..." Alnor said. "Um.... uh.... Hold on.... I'll be right back..."

Alnor trotted excitedly back to Spyro. Why he was this excited he didn't know but he thought he might have just found his mate.

Spyro stopped talking to who he was talking to once again right on cue and bent his head down to Alnor. He had a large smile upon his face.

"She... asked me... to go to her house... can I go?"

"Sure" he said and then returned to talking to those he was before. As Alnor walked back he heard Spyro say to Cynder "I think that he might have all ready found himself one"

Alnor reached Jessica and told her what he had said.

"Ok follow me then." she said. Shock clearly on her face.

As they took flight Alnor couldn't help but stare at her rump. The way it shifted around every time she turned gave him a weird feeling inside. It made him feel like an animal. He kept his feelings in check long enough to reach her home.

"It's not much," she commented right before entering. "but it's just my first house. Here our parents set us out on our thirteenth birthday. I just turned thirteen like... four days ago. I'm just getting used to being alone."

Alnor nodded. Suddenly he realized that it was just her and him. That notion made him feel a little more talkative but for the time being he let her talk.

"Have you ever dated anybody before where you come from?" she asked.

Alnor, not knowing any better, told her his whole life story. She listened contently and never interrupted.

"I see" she said. "That's rather unfortunate. I'm sure a lot of the girls at the school you would have went to would have been all over you!"

Alnor felt blood rush to his face like it had one time when his mother yelled at him. His mother had told him later that that meant he was embarrassed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah I'm just the lucky one" she said walking over to him and rubbing her muscular tail on his yellow chest.

****

(Warning!!!! Mature content beyond this point. Read at your own risk.)

(Reading mature sections is not required to understand the story)

The feeling within Alnor of inflation grew with intensify instantly beyond what it had before as the red tail ran down his chest. Then it went down to his stomach and the it doubled again. He was slowly beginning to lose himself as her tail reached towards his.

She stopped right at the point where Alnor knew he had a slit in his scales. His mother had told him before that in it was his 'manhood'. That it would only come out if and when he fell in love with a girl.

She smiled lustily at Alnor as she felt around the edge of it. "You like me a lot don't you?"

"Ye....a...h"

She smiled and raised her paw to his chest lazily. She felt his chest while she rubbed around where his penis was beginning to come out.

Alnor could feel his newly found body part catch it's first bit of fresh air as it slowly came out of him. The feeling from that area was like no other he had ever felt. His body yearned for Jessica's as she continued to massage around Alnor's manhood oblivious of it protruding out of him.

A few seconds passed before she brushed up against it. Her red face turned an even brighter red.

"I'm sorry" she said an awkward look on her face "I didn't realize..." she trailed off.

"It's ok." Alnor replied. "You know that we could become mates right now if you want."

"I thought you'd never ask" Jessica said pulling Alnor to the floor and off of his feet. She set him over onto his back and got on top of him then slowly settled his shaft into her slit and waited.

"When ever you are ready" she said through the pain in her groin.

Pleasure emanated from Alnor as he began to shift his body and to dig into Jessica. The warmth of her body warm against him as the two stared off into each others eyes. Jessica gave off small whimpers of pleasure every time Alnor delved down into her.

Then Jessica got into it. Her toned hips drove up towards Alnor's manhood and shoved it deeper down into her. She gave off a few louder whimpers at first but then she calmed down as she grew accustomed to it. Mean while Alnor began to pant from the work.

"I love you" Jessica said passionatly through the pleasure coming through their lower stomach area.

The couple made a few more rotations before Alnor caught enough breath to say "I love you too"

Alnor then moved his mouth close to Jessica's and opened it, leaving her the option. She accepted and brought her mouth up to his and the couple locked lips. Jessica's warm tongue sloshed around Alnor's mouth in a show of affection as they continued to grind on each other.

Alnor could feel a liquid start to make it's way to the surface of his shaft. The pleasure that this new substance gave him was incredible. Jessica removed her tongue from Alnor and he put his tongue in her mouth and returned the favor as the substance began to reach the very edge of his shaft. Then Jessica gave out a loud shriek and her slit began to contract upon Alnor and the two stopped pumping letting Jessica's contractions do all of the work on Alnor.

Soon the substance within Alnor came spewing out of him and into Jessica. Sperm was sent all over the two of them but most squirted into Jessica. The pleasure the two felt was unrivaled by anything else as Alnor's sperm made it's way. The two laid there for well over a half an hour as the remaining sperm drained out of Alnor and made it's way up Jessica.

"Oh wow" Jessica said to Alnor. "That was amazing!"

"I know" Alnor replied smiling. "You are sooo beautiful" Something about her made it so easy for him to say what was on his mind. _"It must be the fact that she's not the least bit nervous" _Alnor thought.

"Aww.... So are you" she commented playfully, rolling off of him and inspecting her body for excess sperm. She then licked any little bit she found off of both of them. (mostly from around the stomach)

"Come on honey" Alnor said after she was done. "It's getting dark and Spyro and Cynder are waiting for me."

"Ok" she said reluctantly, and the two headed off to where they had left Spyro and Cynder.

* * *

**END MATURE CONTENT.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed. Rather of not you read the mature content you still got your normal length of Chapter. The mature content was just a little bonus.**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed and appreciate your feed back.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

* * *


	8. Unwelcome Guests

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 8  
Unwelcome Guests

* * *

**Short author's note: I posted 2 chapters in quick succession so if this doesn't makes sense go back to the last chapter and make sure that you have read it. Thanks and Enjoy!**

"You know that we shouldn't have just let them do that." Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear upon seeing the two dragons appear from over the buildings. The distance between the two as they fluttered down to the street gave it all away.

"I know... We'll talk about it later" Spyro said quickly before the couple came up to them. "So... did you two have fun?" he asked them.

The two looked at each other and chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that." Jessica said.

"Good." Spyro said acting as though he was completely oblivious to what the two evidently did. "Come a long now. We must be back."

The group went to take off. "May I come with you?" Jessica asked quickly before they took off.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Neither of them liked the idea of letting the two get it on again but what option was there really? They were mates after all.

"Sure" Cynder said reluctantly and with that the four of them took to the air and left the city.

*********

"So what was it like in school?" asked Alnor to Jessica.

"Well you pretty much sat there and got history lessons all day. It was pretty boring having to be told how great you two were a few thousand years ago." Jessica replied nodding her head towards Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other but said nothing "Once we got out of class it was a blast though. Talking to people, having play fights, pretty fun..."

"We never went to school either" Spyro reassured Alnor. "Heck, when I was growing up with the dragonflies they told us to run away from anything that looked like it might poke you in to foot." He chuckled. "That was a long time ago though"

"Yeah, you started your life off better than I did." Cynder said shuddering "What they did to me... It was all that I knew"

They all looked away and found something to stare at for a few minutes. Only the sound of wings beating was to be heard.

"When we get back I can give you your light power training real quick" Spyro said suddenly breaking the silence.

"I... Is... Isn't that what you get when you find a mate?" Jessica stammered.

Spyro cocked his head at her. "Now I might be getting old but you don't think I'm stupid do ya? I know what you two did. How close together you have been ever since you came back... That removes all doubt. When we get back you are getting your light training."

"Ok" Jessica said feeling defeated and not knowing what else to do. The sound of beating wings once again took over until Cynder spoke about ten minitues later.

"We're almost there" she said by habit. Hardly noticing that she broke the silence.

The rest of the group nodded and shifted their glances towards the horizon.

"So what is the temple like" Jessica whispered to Alnor "I've never been out of the training room."

"It's nothing much really" Alnor returned. "Except for the the huge hall of crystals. That place is incredible!"

"The Hall of Love and War!?" Jessica asked "You've see it?!"

"Yeah?... Why?..."

"Well I've just always dreamed of getting to see it!" she said, beside herself.

"We can go and see it as soon as we're finished training" Alnor assured her "Well of course if that's all right with you" he looked over to Spyro.

"That's fine with me" he said, half paying attention as he watched the horizon.

A few more minutes passed before any more was said.

"We're there." Spyro said looking back now upon the couple.

"It looks like they decided to have a party in our absence too!" exclaimed a wide eyed Cynder.

Spyro looked forward and saw what she had.

"What in the name of the ancestors has Welgor done NOW?!"

* * *

**Yes I apologize for the short chapter but it'll be worth it; trust me! After I added a few extra chapters the rising action finally begins. Get ready, a storm is brewing... A really bad one.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	9. The First Rustlings of War

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 9  
The First Rustlings of War

* * *

"What do you think that you are doing?!" Spyro asked Welgor as the group entered the temple.

Welgor faltered and bore an awkward expression upon his face.

"It wasn't him!" cut in Nafe real quick coming in from around the corner. "Come I must show you something"

The group looked from one to the other and then took off after the guardian of electricity who was well on his way.

"Where are we going?" Spyro asked running through the temple now.

"I know but only to show it to you." he said as he rounded the corner and exited the temple. Outside there was a strange dark hue about the sky. A harsh wind whipped around the darker than normal dusk time air.

Nafe took to the air quickly beckoned for them to look towards the ground.

Spyro and Cynder took to the air and looked down. Upon first sight of the far away ground Spyro drew back. A look of complete awe struck upon both faces. "I... I ... Can not believe..." he trailed off. "Where all did you send messengers?"

"Everywhere. I'm surprized that you didn't pass the one we sent to Warfang on your way home" Adar, the guardian of ice said coming out of seemingly no where. "How much time do you think we have?"

"I can't say" Spyro said shaking his head as he looked back down upon the ground. "How did we not know sooner?" He asked himself still staring down upon the ground.

"What is it?" Jessica asked trying to see above the ledge that hindered the two younger dragons views without avail.

"Spyro what do you want us to have the arrivals to do?" Nafe asked Spyro as he hovered in the air. The expression upon his face was one of complete respect.

Spyro glanced over to Nafe to acknowledge the question and then looked back down. He hesitated a few moments before looking back to him. He knew the every movement at this moment could be critical.

"Adar...Go set up a camp somewhere around that spot. Preferably some place close to the temple so that we may send our wounded off towards the Hall of Love to heal." he now shifted his gaze to Nafe "Have the new arrivals head to the Hall of Love and War to replenish their strength before sending them Nafes way... Go! time is of essence now. Every moment we waste now talking is one more moment of preparation that we loose to them"

With that the other dragons left leaving the original group of four there. "So it has began" Spyro whispered softly to himself "May our ancestors be with us today."

Alnor took the the air now that the other guardians were gone and looked for himself. What he found was a seemingly small hole within the vast mushroom forest below. The ground around the edge was devoid of mushrooms as the ruminates of the once proud fungi were thrown about by a wicked wind.

The area around the eye was cast into an errie shroud of darkness that contrasted from the area that was farther away from the spot.

"Wh...h...hat... IS it?" Alnor asked looking down upon the hole.

"It is what hasn't been seen before." Spyro said not shifting his gaze. "A gateway from the world of the dark to ours. The likes of which can only mean one thing..." he said grimly taking in a large breath of air before descending back to the deck of the temple. "Come on it's time that I give you your light training."

*********

"Ok now guys" Spyro told Alnor and Jessica "We're going to have to do this in a hurry. I don't know how much time we'll have."

The couple nodded.

"Ok, look into each others eyes and think about the best time you guys have had together and let the feelings you had at that moment bubble up through you. Let the feelings flow through your veines and let it consume you." Spyro said as the two stared off into each others eyes and stood motionless. Spyro looked up towards Cynder and she gave him a nod.

Slowly a thin blue bubble started to form around Alnor. "good!" Spyro encouraged "now try and think about others that you love."

Alnor did and the bubble that surrounded him grew in thickness. "Now turn and look towards me"

Alnor obeyed and rotated towards Spyro. Spyro lunged towards him threateningly and suddenly the bubble disappeared. Alnor turned to run away but realized that all of the doors were closed. "Don't hurt me!" he cried to Spyro and Cynder's amusement.

"It is part of the training" Spyro said. "You mustn't let your feelings dissolve when you are in danger."

"Oh" Alnor said blushing as he looked back into Jessica's eyes.

"Now just do the same thing" Cynder said.

Just as she said that, the same blue bubble appeared around Jessica. "Ok now do the same as I told Alnor to do"

He bubble grew in strength and within a few seconds turned towards Spyro. Spyro lunged towards her and nothing happened so he kept on and drew back his front paw and swiped at her. Spyro's blow was met by the thick blue energy and his claws were sent away from her body.

"Very nice!" Spyro encouraged her. "Now try and send an attack at me"

Jessica drew back her head, drew fourth a fire ball in her mouth, and sent it hurling out of her mouth towards Spyro's head.

Spyro let it come nearly right into his face before a large blue energy wave came out around him and blocked the attack.

"That is what you'll have to be able to do before I let you do anything more." Spyro said "You'll have to practice your speed. Just keep drawing fourth the energy and the practice will sharpen your speed."

"Ok"

"Now go off with Cynder and she'll give you a few exercises while I work with Alnor"

Jessica went to the other side of the training room with Cynder leaving Spyro and Alnor alone.

Alnor had a weak bubble around him "let your love for Jessica consume you." Spyro offered letting his bubble grow a little. "Let the troubles of your mind drift away and leave only your aspirations for a better future. Think of your mother who cared for you. Let all of your feelings come to the surface."

Alnor's bubble reached back to the grace it had, had before Spyro had embarrassed him.

"That a-way!" Spyro backed. "Now I'm going to attack you with an array of weak magic-less attacks. Just push them out of your mind and keep thinking of what you are now."

Alnor nodded and Spyro began to swipe at Alnor to no harm.

"GOOD!" Spyro encouraged once more. "Now let your bubble go."

Alnor did.

"Now try and work on your generating speed. It will come quite handy when you are engaged in battle."

To Be Continued

* * *

**I DIDN'T HAVE A STOPPING POINT.... AHHHHH!!!! Anyhow I hope you enjoyed that chapter because there are only about five or six left to go. The battle closes nearer and the fate of Spyro and Cynder a long with the rest of the world rests in the balance.**

**About the rating changes... I'll be changing the rating everyday due to some complaints I've gotten about changing the rating. It'll be T rated the day of every release that doesn't have M rated content. M rated the rest of the release days and after the days of release it'll be** **alternated each day at about 4 p.m.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	10. Preparation

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 10  
The Preparation

* * *

**(This Chapter does _NOT_ contain mature content and _is_ required to be read.)**

**Also note that if you play '_Here without you'_ by Three Doors Down in the background while you read this it creates a nice mood. Try it! Tell me if you would like for me to do that for future chapters if you try it and like it. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**-Cornys**

* * *

It was late that night when Alnor and Jessica were released from the training room by a malcontent Spyro.

"All right" he had said reluctantly "it's getting late and who knows what tomorrow might bring. There is much for you yet to learn, but what you have now should serve you well enough."

They then had retired to the guest quarters and now stood facing each other each wearing an awkward smile.

"You know I want to make this time last." Jessica said awkwardly to the only one in the room with her. "I don't even know if tomorrow will ever come."

"I know. At least I'll know that I found the one that I was meant for." Alnor said moving forward slowly.

"I know" Jessica said inching ever closer.

The two drew closer and closer until their lips interlocked. Jessica's tongue working it's way around the inside of Alnor's mouth. Then his doing so in her's. Then switching back again and again until they reluctantly broke their ties.

"Take it easy now!" Jessica played.

The couple began to move in once again on one another from close quarters when a knock came to the door.

The couple sighed in unison and glanced up to the ceiling. "What?" Jessica exasperated.

"It is begun" said an unfamiliar voice behind the door. The tone dark. "Spyro has asked that you both come with him to the front lines. You are needed there."

"Ok!" said Alnor raising his head high into the air straitening his neck as foot steps walked away from the door. "You follow me? Through death or glory? Through blood shed or clean sailing? Through... It _all?"_

"Through it all" she said without hesitation, and with that they left the room and moved into the hall. Here dragons rushed down the hall way in each direction.

The pair reached the end of the hall way and were stopped by Welgor. He was adored with golden armor that covered him from head to toe. "Where do you think you are going?" he said dutifully while he blocked their way with his green tail.

"We were going to the front as ordered." Alnor said. All of his fears set aside by the adrenaline that raced through his veins.

"Not with out armor you aren't! And have you been to the Hall of Love and War?" inquired Welgor.

"...no"

"Go there, you'll find a large white dragon, he'll get you armor"

Alnor quickly turned around and scampered down to the end of the hall, and entered the room where Spyro and Cynder had given him their memories however they were only greeted by a large cave devoid of crystals.

"wh...what?... wha?... What happened?" said Alnor under his breath.

"Was this..." Jessica trailed away.

After a few moments they decided to proceed deeper down in to the cave. When they rounded the corner they found a large white dragon staring intently in their direction. "Yes?"

"We were sent here by Welgor for armor. Said that you could help." Jessica offered.

"Yeah" He said calmly "replenish your supplies and then I'll take you to the guardian's armory"

The two nodded and then quickly took their supply of spirit gems.

"Come then young ones" said the white one as he left the cave.

Alnor and Jessica followed him down a hall way and then turned off into a room. Here there were but two pairs of armor laying scattered across the floor. One set was painted a florescent purple, the other was a dull silver. Alnor quickly slipped the purple set on and then looked over at his mate. Her armor had changed to the same brilliant scarlet as her.

"Nice"

"Thanks"

Alnor nodded and then went to leave.

"Thanks!" Jessica said to the white dragon as they left the room and went down the hall to fulfill their duty.

"No problem!" the white one yelled as the couple scampered out of his view around a corner.

Jessica and Alnor reached the doorway where Welgor had stopped them before to find him gone.

"You think that the fighting has began?" Alnor inquired as they sprinted down the now empty hallway.

"Only one way to find out!" Jessica said as they rounded the final corner. At the end of the hall now was the dark night time sky.

The couple soon breached the door way and emerged from the temple. What lye before them was that of the likes never seen before.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but this is the only 'boring' chapter left. From now on there will be fighting and plot twists at every turn. If you've been keeping up with this from the start know that this is what you have been waiting for for all of this time. The climax is still 2-5 Chapters away. But from now on you'll never be bored.**

**Chapter 11 should be out by late tommorow night or early the next moring (3 A.M. at latest)**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	11. The Clash of the Ages

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 11  
The Clash of the Ages

* * *

Contrasting bright and dark apparitions of dragons drifted low around as clouds in the wind. Upon the ground two large groups of dragons had assembled. The group farthest from the temple were a shadowy group of villains that had emerged from the black hole. Those closest to the temple were bright dragons of love and reason that opposed the forces of malice.

The wind whipped around the entire landscape. The weekly rooted mushrooms for as far as the eyes could see were gone. Their remnants whirled around the sky and blotted out the entire night time sky. Clouds could not be seen, stars seemingly did not exist, the shine of the celestrial moons not reaching through the debris.

Alnor looked down upon it all and his eyes opened wide at the enormity of it all. "Whoa...." He looked over to Jessica. The dark red outline of her body barley visible in the pitch of night.

"It's now or never Alnor. We leave now or we flee. After this point there will be no more option."

"I know" he said solemnly. He looked around as though in search of an answer. The lead of the bright pack, an elderly purple dragon, began to move forward. A blue ball appeared around him as he neared the middle of the now diminishing black hole.

"Jessica, those are the only true friends that I have down there besides my mom. To leave now would be to let them all down. I'll leave you your choice."

"I'm with you" she said after a few seconds of consideration.

With that the pair took off from their perch and descended down towards the battle to join Spyro at the front.

*********

The pair landed a few minutes later beside Spyro in the center of the group. The black hole was now completely gone a long with the gusty wind.

"Stay close to me young ones" Spyro warned them. Alnor moved up and leaned against Spyro's leg.

Within a few moments a large black shadow raced out of the opposing pack and stood before the group. The completely black body has a glowing white teeth and glowing white eyes. The look upon it's face was that of disgust.

"You!?" is asked in a deep malice tone "You are to one who destroyed Malefor? You puny thing? You old, decrepit, weak, wussy that hides behind his shield of love? HA! You may have," He looked down at Alnor "Both skirted my control. But over the years my presence has been slowly working away at your pointless, loving world of light."

"We may have but in the end it is those of the right and light that will always succeed over the likes of you. In your early life you stopped Ignitus's futile attempt to uproot your world. In mine I did the same for yours. You never have seen the full power that love gives one. The power of love is the one of rightness. It gives you an incredible will and drive to save those that you love. Those who love shall never be defeated."

"A like is the case for hate. Hate shall never be defeated. Hate will conqure ALL!"

_"Be prepared young ones. Ready your light power shields." _Came Spyro's voice in Alnor's head.

"Then you reject our peace offer?"

"Peace?!" the shadow scoffed. "Peace!? HA! Peace is an idea that is for those that are faint of heart and courage. I'll show you peace!!!" He raised up on to his hind legs and tail and a large shape came flying out from behind him. A wingless, scaleless two legged body bolted at the group and was nearly ready to overtake then when a smiler shape of light came from behind Spyro. The pair clashing in the midway.

"Now see what you have done!" the shadow screamed "The creators are never to clash!"

"Then the battle is on my misguided friend."

"Bring it!"

Spyro rose up into the air over the clashing creators and signaled to the masses. They charged full speed towards the opposite. A large blue bubble arising over the entire mass.

The dark side doing the same with a purple bubble.

Spyro quickly moved back towards the mass of bright dragons and joined them a long with Alnor and Jessica.

"Jessica!" Alnor yelled to her as the groupds neared colision "Know that no matter what shall happen today. Know that without you nothing would be worth it any more. The only thing that would drive me on after your death would be the prospect of us sharing our eternal lives together."

"You know that this is the same for me"

"I know" Alnor replied and looked towards the dark mass just a few hundred yards away. "I love you!"

"I Love you too!" She replied then quickly jolted her head back towards the impending battle.

Alnor did the same and drew back his claws in a battle read position as he carried him self on wing power. Just as the armies were about to collide the large bubbles were replaced by each individuals shield.

For an instant before colision the world seamed to stand still. The movement of both groups was hindered and a moment of deep inhaling gasps was heard. But then the moment was over and the groups landed upon one another in a huge crash of power.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm back to writing after I got grounded for not feeding the dog. Next chapter should be out very soon. The epic battle is the only part left. This I will write very fast due to the excitement level. I hope you enjoyed so far; I advise you that nothing that nothing will happen as it is expected... from now on.**

**Thanks for making this such a great success. (900 hits from 200 visitors. Thank you all)**

**-Cornys**


	12. Onset of the Final Battle

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 12  
The Onset of the Final Battle

* * *

Alnor landed hard against his and the opposing dark dragon's shield and they both blinked out for an instant. Soon they both came back though. The dark one drew back it's paw and swiped at Alnor. His blue shield disappeared and the enormous being blasted a fireball at Alnor.

Alnor's shield flickered back into existence just in time and blocked the blow just in time to go out again.

"You have to fight back!" yelled Spyro to him.

_"Duh"_ he thought.

The opposition swung at Alnor and his shield once again blinked out. The following fireball missed wide and Alnor decided that it was time to strike. He leap into the air and dove down horns first towards the shadow. He bounced off of the wall and found it still in existence.

The enemy charged a fireball back at him and it was stopped by Alnor's shield, which blinked out once again.

Suddenly the enemy's eyes grew big as he stared beyond Alnor. Alnor backed up and saw three dragon's rising into the air far behind the legions of light dragons. Their body's glowing brightly in the debris filled nighttime sky. A dark shadow was seen desperately trying to reach them but he was too late as their body's dissolved into the air. The chasing dark dragon was struck out of the sky by a large beam of blue light energy and the land scape fell dark once again.

Dragons towards the back whispered solemn prayers of thanks to the recently deceased. Alnor instantly knew what had happened.

He turned back to the opposing ranks to find the purple shields of the enemy had dissolved and were no more. Alnor quickly engulfed his opposition in a fire ball and a new enemy stepped up.

It sent an ice shard towards Alnor. It hit Alnor's shield and nothing became of it. However a huge beam of dark energy came fourth from the attacker and Alnor's shield was quickly put out of commission. Alnor quickly realized that he had no chance of stopping the attack without a shield so he ran to his left in order to avoid it. It was a futile move and proved to be too little as the rays of the darkness nipped at his scales painfully. It was going to over take him. No avoiding it. But then suddenly, just before it ate deep down into him a large mossy green dragon jumped into the line of fire. The blow, blocked upon his shield, was soon met by a purple beam of Welgor's own.

Soon the beam of Welgor won the tug of war match and the enemy was sent flying through the air. A giant hole boared in it's hind quarter.

Welgor turned around to Alnor, nodded and flew back off over his head out of view as the next enemy stepped up.

This one was a smaller dragon; though it still towered over Alnor.

It struck at Alnor with it's tail and Alnor's all ready flickering shield disappeared into oblivion. Then the dragon sent a beam of light energy towards Alnor. Alnor countered by generating a beam of light energy of his own and the two beams met in midair. Alnor could feel the love for Jessica disappear from his heart. Slowly as the enemy began to take strides against him he began to wonder why he should go on in life. What was there in this life that could make those feeling's come back?

That was when he got a little help. A beam of light came from behind Alnor and joined his. The two quickly over took the opposition and the body of the dragon fell limp to the ground.

"I'll take it for a few moments" said the light blue dragon as he slid in front of Alnor and took on the next enemy. "Rest then go find your mate! The feeling will go away. It's an incredible thing you just did at your young age!" The ruckus of the battle making him almost imposable to hear.

"OK!" Alnor replied and took off low to the ground in search of Jessica. The empty feeling in the pit of his stomach threatening to consume him while he generated his light shield only adding to the feeling.

He had to find Jessica.

*********

Spyro swung at another dark foe with his tail and blood spud out of the slash mark. The foe looked up at Spyro and in one final attempt blasted him with a dark energy beam. Spyro returned with his own and the dragon had drew fourth it's last breath.

Spyro moved on to the next shadow and hit him with a crushing ice bomb. The shards of it spread out and crippled the near by enemy's. Groans of pain came fourth from those impacted and they would soon collapse.

Spyro looked back in the brief break and saw that he had delved deep into the enemy ranks. A few of his fellow guardians he noticed in the quick glance were doing the same. He quickly returned to the battle finding himself surrounded.

He waited for the first to move against him and he quickly brought fourth his light shield. It easily deflected the blow and Spyro spread it to push out a large bubble around him. The enemies soon found themselves crammed a long side their comrades. Spyro moved quickly after disintergrating his shield and brought out his earth ball. He then swung it at the oppression. Each one that was hit falling to the ground limp.

Spyro then turned gave a long glance back and evaluated the battle

The dark forces were still holding their ground despite their lack of shields. A few light forces were - like Spyro - cutting deep into the opposition. While in placed the dark forces were doing the same. As he turned his head to look back he saw a blue shield darting out over the front lines. After he made sure that nobody was trying to attack him he took to the air. Turning back around to return to the front lines.

The spirits had to be summoned. Just as the ancestors had foretold.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have the onset of the exciting final battle. The final few chapters will be like this and will com out probably eveyday. (If nothing goes wroung with me) I promice you that the ending will be worth it. Well worth it. It will be (I hope) within a few tears (levels in this case, not like crying tears) of DotD's ending.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed,  
Cornys**


	13. Death from Above

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 13  
Help from Above

* * *

Alnor caught a glimpse of Jessica's warm scarlet scales in the third row back and all of the love that he had had before the battle had started rushed back into him. The void that had previously existed him him now swelled with pride.

"Jessica!"

"Alnor!" The dragon's around her all glanced at Alnor and then returned to their nervous wait.

"I can't say how glad I am to see you!" Alnor exasperated.

"Oh! Same here!" She said as Alnor landed beside her and put his wing around her back.

The epic battle was fought before them, the shy one and the one without fear, together in such dire times. Jessica gazed up into her lover's eyes. "Now my world is set right again."

**_*****_**

Spyro flew quickly back to the front line while he torched the ranks of shadowy figures below.

Mushroom debris glanced off of his light power shield as he trudged his way back.

"Ancestors!" He yelled over the whipping wind. "If there was ever a time that we could use your help **this**would be the time!. The love driven power that the creator has bestowed us is failing. The creators themselves are clashing!" he glanced up into the obscured sky where the light and dark creators clashed.

A familiar voice crowded into his head "Spyro" it said "You will not be alone, we are all so old and the stakes in this battle for us is much greater than that of what it is for the living. Even now the battle dead crowd into the heavens. If we are to fall..." the voice stopped short.

"Ignitus? What shall happen to you?"

"We will be gone... Forever."

"Oh..." Spyro sighed as he quickly descended from the sky and dropped right beside Cynder. He put his wing around her back just the same as Alnor had Jessica and the two just stared off into the messy midnight scene. Their love going without saying after all of the years that they had shared together.

Off in the distance four dark dragons arose into the sky. Their bodes radiating with dark energy. The rays of light the emanated from them burnt at the scales of light dragons as they disintegrated unopposed into nothing-ness. Roars of anger raised across the enemy ranks.

"Cynder. No matter what may become of this night know that without you none of this may have come into being. I would have failed to stop Malefor and the world would have ended there. The dragon's of the light would not have the chance that we now have to fight for our existence. Though the chances that are stacked against us are monumental I'll have no regrets until the end."

"Until the end. Now lets go kick some butt!!!" Cynder declared.

"Let's go get us some dark dragon!!!" With that the two took to the air. The light shield's that they had used before now hindered useless.

**_*****_**

Alnor and Jessica still stood embraced in their hug when the shield of the dragon before then failed and rindered him defenceless.

"I'm with you until the end!" Promised Jessica to Alnor as they stepped up into battle lines

"And I you!" He yelled his reply, and with that the couple dove forward at the figure before them. Each of them ripped deep into it's think black chest scales before they succumb to it's sharp talons.

The next foe stepped fourth and slashed at Alnor. Alnor jumped over the attack and Jessica torched the thing.

"HA!" Alnor yelled.

Another shadow took it's place though and he, seeing the demise of his processors, blasted a beam of dark energy towards Alnor, the more powerful of the couple. Jessica blocked for him as soon as he noticed she had him wrapped up Alnor quickly shot a beam of light energy into it's chest where it was now defenceless.

"Keep it up Alnor!" yelled Jessica. "I'll distract them!"

"Ok!"

The next dragon tempted for them to make the first move. Alnor was the first to blink and he shot at him with his light beam. The shot was blocked by a powerful dark beam and a tug of war battle was born. Jessica joined the match but the beams still hovered over the middle. Soon a couple dragons from each side joined the battle.

Any gains that one would get would only encourage the other to try harder and then it would even up. Eventually one of the dark dragons ran out of dark energy and then from there the energy of Alnor, Jessica and the other dragon's around them over took the dark-side.

A dragon from behind them bumped Alnor on the hind leg. "I'll take it for a second!... Get some rest!"

The dragon slid in front of them.

Alnor was thinking about how weird it was that other dragons would tell him to rest. He wasn't the least bit tired. Oh well.

**_*****_**

Spyro and Cynder dropped down close to the ground and hovered above the ranks of dark dragons. Spyro shot an ice shard down into the crowd an dragon's went scampering away. Cynder did the same thing with her poison just off to the right.

Now a large area stood open for them to occupy. The descended down into it and stood back to back. Their tails against one another as dragon after dragon ran up on them and was brought down.

They had been doing this for quite sometime without as much as a scratch when suddenly the whipping winds picked up. In the sky thousands upon millions of dark apportions appeared from the sky. The beings came fourth to the front lines of the light dragons and began ripping the unsuspecting dragon's apart. The ripped through one after the other in a flash of blood and body parts.

The battle was now most assuredly lost. The world of light and loving was going to be no more. The Darkness and hate of the dark creator's dragons was going to smuther the love of the light creator.

In the sky there was a loud scream as the light creator was being held in a tight ball by the dark creator.

This was the end of the world.

* * *

**Hey guess what? It's not over! Did you think it was? Oh well if you did you were wrong. Still 2 or more left. I look forward to bringing them to you. This will be worth reading!**

**I hope you have enjoyed.**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	14. Separation Anxiety

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 14  
Separation Anxiety

**_THANKS FOR THE 1,100 VISITORS!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!_**

* * *

The sky suddenly burst open in a bright light. Millions upon millions of light colored apparition's manifested themselves into existence over the middle of the battle. The weekend line of the light dragons suddenly got a break from the relentless air assault of the dark spirits and regrouped. The dark dragons broke formation and were scattered as light dragons suddenly gained the upper hand and they began to delve back the line of darkness.

The masses of Dark spirits flew away from the living light dragons to meet the ranks of the light dead. The final battle was on.

"Jessica," Alnor yelled as he saw her return to his side after being whisked away by the current of their own kinds retreat. "I though that you were lost!"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily"

"I worry about you" he explained.

"I know, Shouldn't you have enough to worry about 'Dragon of Destiny'"

"You are all that matters!"

Jessica opened her mouth to speak but no words came. He was right. **Nothing** else mattered to her either.

**_*****_**

Spyro glanced over at Cynder in questioning as the masses of dragons towards the back lines retreated. "What are they doing?! Isn't this the battle to end it all?"

They glanced around and saw the ranks of dark dragons that were at the front of their lines were torn apart by the all out attacking allies. The light creator had broken the dark creator's hold and now his apparition even retreated to the regenerating whirlwind in the ground.

"They aren't retreating!" Cynder realized. "They are asking us to enter their world!"

Spyro shook his head. "Of all things. This is not what we wanted" Spyro thought aloud as the final of the dark spirits dove back down into the hole leaving the world of the light devoid of darkness for a second.

Silence crept over the scene as they looked about the tattered piece of land that had bodies strewn all over it. Both light and dark carcasses evenly strewn about.

"What shall we do now?" Spyro asked as the group of light spirits descended from the sky and treeded before them in the empty darkness.

Ignitus came down before him. "The only thing that we can do:," He said solemnly shaking his head in disgrace. "Follow"

Spyro took to the air somberly at the reply. He looked over towards the masses as they assembled around the whirlwind that would take them to the dark side.

"What about those who can not make the journey?" Spyro asked.

"We.. Must do without them Spyro... I am sorry."

"I expected no more."

The light creator slowly descended from the sky and came towards them.

"Yes," Came his deep yet gentle voice "There is no other option left to our name," he raised his voice so that all could hear "The power of love and kindness shall never falter so long as there is the least bit of it left! Millions of years ago there was a race of small soft skinned beings that had superior intelligence from everybody else. Their intelligence drove them to the brink and they ended up destroying themselves in their final days of existence. The last of their kind sat scrunched up in the dark cold of outer-space. High above us! He thought of everything that he had just lost and thought to kill himself. Fortunately, he realized that it was he and he alone that could save the scraps of this world.

"He, as his air supply diminished deployed a single canister of a plant towards this planet. That plant grew and over the years evolved into everything that we have right here. You are the ancestors of that very plant. As odd as it sounds this is true. With everybody, everything that he had ever know gone and waning he extended, in dim hope, his final prayer for society to rebuild.

"Love will always overcome!" He looked down to Spyro "Spyro will give you your final instructions."

"Thank you" Spyro said with a bow and then turned to the crowd of the living and dead before him as the whirlwind tried to sweep him away. "I believe that our only option is to accept their offer and follow them into their own realm. Everybody here agrees that there is no other way. Only problem is that many of us will not be able to go and help." Spyro paused and whipped a tear off of his eye lid before continuing "If you have had and experience with the dark side in the past you can not come. If you are a dragon of the earth you are not able to come..." Spyro listed a few more reasons then stopped again "I will not be able to precede in this journey. I will be with you all and will watch over us all from this fragile world. My mate and I will have you guy's back the entire way. No matter. Alnor here.." He trailed away in tears as her realized that this very well could be then end. He soon regained his composure and then continued. "Alnor will work as your leader just as he was I! This is not my battle. I am unable to continue in person but know I'm watching and silently helping in ways that I could not before. Our power con not protect us no more. It is time for the next generation to take our place! We now must move on!!!

He teared up and Cynder embraced him in a hug while the light creator took charge of the direction. ""We will leave in ten minutes! You have that time to say good bye and prepare. Many of you shall never return. Make your final preparations. This is the end!!!"

**_*****_**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I lied again. I won't have a prayer of posting a new Chapter every night with baseball and all. I probably just get them out when I can. i hope you enjoy these and there will be a couple more chapters at least.. expect 3-4.. maybe more.. I lie all of the time when I add chapters.. lol.. Please comment.. They drive my writing..**

Thanks,  
Cornys


	15. Dark Oppression

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 15  
Dark Oppression

**_THANKS FOR THE (Now) 1,200 VISITORS!!! THANK YOU ALL!!! I could have never asked for more_**

* * *

Alnor looked up to Spyro, his maw hanging down as the dragon's dove down into the whirlwind "Why can't you come?!" he asked "Why can't Welgor or any of the earth dragons come? Why do we have to go and meet them? Why can't we just move on?"

Jessica and Cynder back-up at the suddenly talkative Alnor, but Spyro just looked down upon him with a smile "Because Alnor there is no other way. The earth that earth dragons ordinarily derive their powers of will not be an earth of love but rather an earth of hatred that would penetrate their mind and dive them insane. Those such as Cynder and I have been too close to the darkness although out our lives. A trip to the shadow world would render us to the powers of the dark. There is nothing else to do but follow. They have a iron grip on this world as we speak and should they return here we will once again we will be risking them more preparation time. A risk that we can not take. I and Cynder will still have an influence on their world just as they had on ours when Malefor rained over all. A power that is neigh imposable to overcome. Trust me Alnor your concerns do not fall upon death ears. Our actions have been contemplated by that of our creator for many millenniums if he has gotten it wrong then we may not have had a chance in the first place."

Alnor opened his mouth once again to ask more but there was no more. There was nothing more to ask.

Alnor turned to the whirlwind and contemplated his entry before turning back to Spyro and Cynder. "Before we both die I would like to thank you both; without you I would be as lost as a blind mole. And I also have you to thank for Jessica" He said giving Jessica a warm smile.

"You are most welcome" Cynder said.

"Most welcome but all the thanks that we can ask for is for our future to be secure free from the grip of Malice. That would be more thanks than we could **ever **repay"

"We shall remember that," Jessica replied looking back as the final dragons dove through the portal "but now we must be off. The others are waiting for us."

The two pair nodded to each other in agreement and then Jessica took the dive into the whirlwind and was soon followed by Alnor as Spyro's final words of advice echoed through his mind. "Draw strength from one another and **nothing **will ever be able to phase you"

**_*****_**

Spyro glared over towards Cynder "And so our die are cast" he narrated.

Spyro turned around to the gathering of earth dragons that had to be left behind. Their green hues casting the dusty plain in the green that has previously occupied the mushroom forest.

"What is our role in this!" asked one of those towards the front rows.

Spyro raised his front paw at him raising one finger. "We must do as I have said. We must work against the dark in any way passable. In this case we must draw a connection with those that we love. you feel their strength start to wane then it is on you you transfer your energies to them and give them advice if need be. If you own power's begin to recede then it is your responsibility to go to the hall of love and war and replenish your supplies. If you must give your final strength to save a loved ones life then it is up to you as to weather or not you sacrifice yourself, but know that should you fall there will be life there after death. If it is any assurance to you then know that!

"Just focus on the ones that you love most and then imagine that all of your senses that you are receiving are yours. From there you can play with the system as much as you want and see what you can do with it so long as you don't hinder your loved ones fight. If all of those you love are dead then I ask of you to give all of your power to those around you as they release their powers to their loved ones. Together, we shall over come!"

**_*****_**

Alnor found himself upside down in an alien world. In the west a black sun rose up above a white mushroom forest. In the east a black sphere dropped below the horizon in an otherwise white sky. This was truly a 'Shadow World"

Alnor rolled over so that his feet faced the ground and for the first time caught a glimpse of his living comrades below who were assembled in a tight circle. Above him the apparitions of the dead light dragon's watch him fall from the sky belatedly.

He decended down towards an opening in the croud. Beside it stood a fight ready Jessica.

"Where are they?" He asked her only to hear Spyro's voice in his head answer.

_"They are hiding. Waiting for the sun to rise and block our views. Fortunately we thought of this and there are a few dragons who are willing to sacrifice themselves to provide light."_

_"Oh,"_he thought to Spyro as Jessica told him that she didn't know.

Jessica soon after finishing started looking around in question. "You hear that too?" she asked.

"Oh." she said. "I guess Spyro and Cynder will be directly helping us"

"Yeah" Alnor replied. "Spyro just told me that the enemy was hiding until the darkness shone upon the land."

"Yeah Cynder told me the same"

"Oh, Cool," He said snuggling close to her once more in the final moments before the whole world was thrown back into the choke-hold of chaos. The short lives of theirs most likely were coming to a close, but yet in their final moments they chose to love and be calm rather than panic. With resolve like that they might just yet have a chance. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Well after a nice off night to write Star Wars that somebody requested of me I'm back writing this: My first love. I will love to bring you the concluding final chapters as the world crumbles around them all. After about 2 months it is finally coming to it's breath taking conclusion!**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	16. Unguarded Homes

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 16  
Unguarded Homes

* * *

Alnor looked up from his mate and stared on a huge wall of dark dragons that bared down upon them all. The darkness of the day had set upon them by now and the light of the three dragons that had sacrificed themselves now light the whole expanse of the cleared mushroom forest that looked similar to the one in the world of the light.

_"Tell them to split apart!" _Yelled Spyro in Alnor's head.

"Split apart!!!" Alnor yelled to the masses who did just that and just in time. The wall of black split right down the middle of the light. from there the fight was on. Huge waves of dark energy surged though the air towards the groups of light dragons where all of those close to the strike drew fourth the power of their choice to thwart the attempt.

Alnor sent his beam of light energy towards the beam of dark that had moved towards him. Jessica's ray jointed the power of him and a few dragons around them also joined in. The rays sat suspended in mid-air. Neither budging an inch in a Tug O' War.

Spyro's voice suddenly popped into his head and started describing the person that Jessica was and their future that they might have together. _"You and Jessica sit on the sunny beach shore as the warm sun shines down upon you, Jessica and __your newly hatched_ son_._ _He stumbles_ _clumsily through his new fangled world. Jessica rubs your back as you both watch your beautiful hatching scramble about."_

At Spyro's encouragement Alnor's beam pushed back the dark energy. The light forces helping Alnor progressively push the enemy beam back further and further until the dark beams simply ceased to exist and the bodies of the dark dragons sunk to the ground where Alnor had been just moments before.

Smiler things were happening through out the mass of dragons as dark dragons one after the other fell to the ground dead.

"Yeah!!!" yelled Alnor at the sight of thousands upon thousands of dark dragons falling to the ground. Then however he realized that hardly none of the original dark dragons were accounted for. "_Where'd they go?" _he asked Spyro in his mind.

_"They are still waiting to catch you unguarded"_

_"Oh_, _should I tell them?"_

_"Not yet. Let them think it's a surprise until I say to tell them."_

_"Ok"_

Alnor, now more rested, charged towards the small block of occupied dark dragons remaining. Many of them were losing their battles against the light powers of the others.

Alnor came upon the first of the dragons and sliced his wing in half instantly sending it fluttering to the ground where it landed in a large crash of dust.

Alnor moved onto the nest and went at it's wing. However his movement was suddenly hindered by that dragon's tail as it landed hard against his left wing sending his fast towards the ground. Pain raced through his wing and rendered him defenceless against the ground and dark power attacks that showered him in greater pain.

_"Don't worry. It'll all be gone in a second" _Came Spyro's voice in his head. Just as Spyro finished a blue light shield formed it's self around Alnor and blocked all of the dark attacks. He felt energy from Spyro start to flow into his body and soon all of his pain was gone and he returned to the ranks of his kind within a few seconds as though nothing had happened. He returned to the fight.

**_*****_**

Spyro watched as Alnor returned to the fight with his help. "Maybe the ancestors are with us today" he remarked

They weren't.

Welgor came running up to Spyro in the real world and yelled to him "THE DARK FORCES HAVE RETURNED!"

Spyro severed his connection with Alnor for a moment and payed attention to Welgor. "What?!"

"The Dark Forces, They have returned, Here!"

"It can not be."

"Oh but it is!" he said pointing up towards the dragon temple.

Spyro looked towards the temple and saw it infested with millions of Dark Dragons. All of the ones that weren't in their own world in fact. Their number double that of the waning population of remaining Earth dragons. Spyro hurriedly reconnected with Alnor.

_"Alnor! Hurry up and finish off those that are there. The Rest of them are still HERE! Hurry after you finish all of them off!!!" _Spyro didn't even wait for a reply before he disconnected again.

Spyro yelled to his fellow dragons that were entranced in others bodies to try to remove them from their loved ones. "HEY!!! WAKE UP!!! RETURN TO YOUR BODY!!! THE REAL THREAT IS HERE!!!"

Everybody shook their heads and turned their heads to Spyro who was pointing to the Temple. They then shifted their glares towards it and saw the dragons upon it like termites upon a termite mound. Above it there were thousands of dark spirits and above them all was the giant shadow of the dark creator looming over it all.

**_*****_**

The dragons back in the Dark world celebrated complete obliteration of what they though was all of the dark dragons for a moment until the Light Creator descended back down towards the celebratory mass with the grim news Alnor had just relayed him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He yelled over it all. "It isn't over! They weren't all here! In fact hardly any of them were! They are all back in **our** world! Not here! We have to go back! Before it is too late!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow 1 or 2 more chapters... one long one or two regular length ones I don't know yet but they will be out some time very soon. I wrote this one an hour after the last chapter but I waited (reluctantly) for the 20 views that I require to post the next chapter. Well I'll do the same for this chapter and then post the next one. I probably already have the final chapter written by now and I can tell you that it is as good as anything I have ever written... Ever!.. so i hope that you love it! Looking forward and thank you to all of my about fifty some avid readers who's names I don't know... Yes i know you are reading and I thank you. Without all of your views I may have not been able to trudge through the review-less middle chapters... Thank you all!**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**


	17. Destiny Calls

**Spyro's Legacy**

Chapter 17  
Destiny Calls  


* * *

Spyro threw a dark dragon off of him leaving a huge dent in the turf where he came down. The wounds the he had inflicted quickly healed upon his back and a small bit of himself was lost to the effort.

_"How much longer will they be!?"_he thought in desperation as he felt himself back into Cynder's tail. He didn't take a glance and dug a giant gash into his attacker's soft facial scales. Blood oozed down his enemy's face.

"You still think that you have a chance!!!" he scoffed. "Really?! Your Creator isn't even here for you! Your spirits are trapped in our world! You are all _dead_! Nothing will save you now!"

Spyro turned his head to his left and squinted his eyes at their stupidity. They weren't coming back. But suddenly the words of the chronicler before he rejoined the ranks of those past entered his thoughts.

_"Spyro," _he had told him _"There will be a time when all will seam lost. You may not have any desire to continue. But know that the promise of tommorow always out weighs the burdens of the past and the doubts of the present. With enough determination **anything **is possible."_

Spyro put his tail out in front of his face to block the tail swipe of his adversary and then charred his face with a fire ball. His charred remains fell to the ground and a spirit took his place.

It charged at him and moved right through his tail block. It then passed into his chest and disappeared.

_"LIGHT SHIELD!"_ came an unfamiliar voice from within him.

He brought fourth his light shield and the entity was spat out in front of him. The former dark outline now glowed a bright white. It thrashed about and covered it's eyes before emitting a ear splitting scream and disintegrating before Spyro.

Spyro risked a quick glance up and saw nothing but black entities blotting out the early morning sky. Very little sunlight breached the enclosed dome. Spyro quickly turned his attention back to the battle and cut loose a giant band of dark energy that knocked back the unsuspecting enemies to their deaths.

_"Come on Guys! You have **got **to find a way!"_

**_*****_**

Alnor stood beside the newly opened whirlwind back to his world as the millions of light dragons dove down through it. The light creator at his side.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Alnor looked at him questioningly.

"Your destiny. The humans, a billion years ago, predicted it from their planet."

"I-I guess"

"Good, I guess it wouldn't matter anyways. Ready or not it's going to happen unless consequences decide otherwise." an odd sense of mourning rang through his tone. He whispered a few inaudible word to himself as Alnor nodded in agreement to his first statement.

The creator shook his head 'no' and then looked back over to Alnor as though he had finnaly made up his mind "Well lets go. They are going to need us sooner rather than later."

**_*****_**

Spyro swiped an enemy's tail off as it reeled from shock. The dome around the few earth dragon's that remained broke up and the dark dragon's fled back to the east.

Spyro turned around and saw the millions of the recently departed dragons return from the world of shadow. After they all had emerged Alnor and the creator came out at the tail. Alnor and the creator flying straight towards the black figure of the Dark Creator.

_"Spyro, Cynder, Jessica. Come with me." _came the Light Creator's booming voice in Spyro's mind. "We've got a war to win!"

**_*****_**

Welgor, the mossy green earth guardian, lead an attack on the dark wall. The other Guardians, Adar and Nafe, at his side.

Adar shot a huge ice ball at the wall that exploded among their ranks and sent hundreds fluttering to the ground.

Welgor sent out his earth ball and struck down another thousand dark dragons but soon they ran into the wall. They all thrashed rabidly and sent off their full arsenal of attacks before one by one surrendering to their demise. Spyro was now the only remaining guardian.

**_*****_**

Spyro caught up to the battle of the Creators with Cynder right in tow. Jessica and Alnor fought of the few dark dragons that dared venture as close.

Spyro blasted the final one with a light beam and then fluttered tiredly in place and nervously watched the battle. The battle that so much depended upon.

The light creator threw a punch at the dark but had it blocked upon his hand and then the Dark Creator punched him in the neck.

The light creator drew out his arms and his whole body began to glow a bright, pure white. Everything in the sky and ground was glazed in a pure white. Nothing stood out from another. The air began to tremble and pain raced through Spyro's whole body. His weak telepathic connection with Cynder was bathed in the same pain. Spyro shielded his eyes and waited out the storm while fluttering in place.

_"My friends,"_ Came the creator's now weak voice _"You must not mourn my loss. Despite my defeat the fight is not lost. As long as there is the least bit of light the hope is still there. I was simply an advantage piece. You now must find your way without me. Without all of you I would have long since perished. Thank you and good luck to us all.."_

The connection went blank and the light from the sky slowly faded until the noon-time sun was the only light left in the sky.

"NOOO!!!" Spyro yelled in unison with about a million others.

He looked over to Cynder as the world around them slowed down. The Dark Creator's progression towards Alnor and Jessica grounded to a halt as Spyro and Cynder were suspended in time.

"I know now just what it I that I must do!"

"No Spyro! Did you not just hear the Light Creator?"

"I did and I now know what I must do."

"No Spyro! I can not stay here without **you**."

"Then come with me Cynder! I can draw off of your energy too!" Spyro nodded towards Alnor and Jessica

She crunched up her face squinted in hard decision. That crazy young menace that so, so long ago she had sought to kill had just asked her to accompany her in death.

"You leave me no other option Spyro. I must accept."

The pair ascended into the air further without flapping their wings as their faces drew fourth peaceful expression. Their body's started to radiate with light energy and draw the landscape once more with a pure white light as all of their stored lifetime of love was expended from their bodies. The energy they created came off of their body's as hands of time began to turn once more. The light energy took over the Dark Creator who's entity exploded in a small black bubble. Even his dark energy was nothing of a match for the shared love of Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro's world was perfectly right as his final energy was expended from his ancient limbs and sent on it's way from his body towards those of the Dark Army.

Cynder was by his side and that was **all **that mattered.

**_*****_**

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue to come later... I'm teared up... later**

**-Cornys**


	18. Spyro's Legacy III Sneek Peek

**Final Author's Note:** I'd like to take this time to thanks you for reading _Spyro's Legacy II: Resurection and Salvation _I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would also like to let you know that there is now a third installment of the Cycle called  
_Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone._ It is in currently the "T" section but will soon be moving to the "M" section too. I hope that you take the time to read it. You can look for updates at some point durring every weekend.

If you have missed out on the first part of the series it is called _Spyro's Legacy I: One Life to Live_. It is in the "M" Section and is all ready completed. It is a little shorter than this installment and out lines the early days of Alnor's Mother's life. I'd like to thank all of you who have given me feedback and read this.

Author Updates: 10-27-09: I have just added a new off-linear story in the "M" Section called _"The Greatest Weapon" _It headlines Spyro and Cynder's strugles to get togerher as a couple in the weeks folowing the Dawn of the Dragon. The Peace is eventually disrupted by the most powerful weapon of them all: Themselves!

**Thanks for the support. :),  
Cornys**

and now for a sneek peek into Spyro's Legacy III!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Spyro's Legacy III: When All Has Gone**_

**Chapter 1  
The Years**

* * *

The Chronicler, Ignitus, looked down and pondered what he was to write. The bold white empty page set fourth before him beckoned to be written upon.

_"The years need to be recorded Ignitus." _chided a familiar voice.

"Yes, Spyro, I know. You don't have to remind me of that."

_"Just thought that you might need some help."_

Ignitus smiled into the rocky ceiling "You know I guess I did. I know what to write now. It's not often that I have to write one of these you know."

_*********_

Century 3 Post Dawn Era

At this night, the final night of the third post dawn century, there is little celebration. Warfang lies in enemy hands, many of our numbers forced into following one that they do not believe in. They are being forced at this very hour to work towards a goal that they do not want to achieve.

A new purple dragon born in the first generation of this century took Warfang by storm. He then proclaimed himself the "Dio" of the lands. That he was to be the supreme ruler of all.

This night there are only small pockets of resistance left. Their few numbers await the hatching. Hoping that on the night of hatching they are not attacked. That their patience have paid off and that they may finally welcome their new members.

The Dio watches and knows all. His powers unimaginable.

This night though they all wait and hope for their chance. Hoping that the next legendary purple dragon is birthed unto them rather than that of the darkness.

This century has been a dark one, but thanks to those who remain to fight for a future there remains a hope. A dim light through the ceiling. A dancing flicker of hope.

**_*****_**

It was dark, unimaginably dark. Nothing could be seen through the thick curtain of darkness. What had happened to the light?

Something in her mind told her that it was time to break the walls. That she should not be contained by them any longer. She shoved up against the walls with her legs. A new sensation now moved through all of her. It frightened her. She stretched out as by instinct as to do something but she only opened up more holes. The feeling persisted.

At this point she panicked. She tore around inside of her egg and ripped it apart. Suddenly finding her self on a new unfamiliar surface she jumped onto her legs and began to run from what something. Only to feel it more. She attempted to turn to the opposite direction but soon she had fallen to the ground. The feeling was gone.

Suddenly there was an awkward sound. "Honey! she has hatched!" it said in a deep voice and then it entered the room. With him came light.

"Oh! I'm coming!" came a softer one

She ran towards the light and tried to craw up her father's orange scales.

"Hello hatching"

She felt herself being lifted into the air. She now felt safe. She squeaked her excitement.

"Yes, Jayde, Everything is all right"

(End Chapter 1)

Thank you,  
Cornys

New Chapters will be posted on the third installment within the week of 1-17-10. Thanks for your interest. Come back everyday to check for my first new update of the year (on III). If you haven't read it yet just click on my profile and it should be close to the top there.


End file.
